


Requiem

by GarrieSun



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Tags Are Hard, idk y'all, it's more about people who did die not people who are going to die in this fic, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: Galo loves Lio, and admiration is definitely part of it. He keeps finding more reasons to admire him. A short story about mourning.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as the same setting/universe(?) as Snowed In, or as a separate fic -- however you like. Also, I wrote this while listening to the OST, particularly Ashes, so. If you can listen to it too while you read, I’d recommend it. Just kidding, I recommend listening to the OST all the time anyway. OTHER THAN THAT, hope y’all enjoy lol
> 
> I really hope... this was okay for me to write tbh idk

It was like any other day. Galo couldn’t figure out for the life of him what the significance of the day was. But Lio had been more serious than other days -- even _ he _could guess that much. It was a Saturday, of all days, too. Galo could only think of lazing about, hitting the gym, or going on a date.

When he finally decided to ask, Lio was already heading out. His outfit wasn’t much different from his Mad Burnish days -- a few less belts and a bit more formal if anything, and his hair tied out of the way. 

“Are you going out? Can I come?” ended up being the way he asked. He knew the words felt a little off the moment the last one left his mouth but alas.

Lio paused, and considered this for a moment. 

“Sure. I think it would be good if you came, actually.” Lio smiled, as he did more often now. But it still held his serious air, and felt a little sad. 

“You okay?”  
“Mhm.” The answer came a little too quick. “Could you…” Lio glanced over Galo as he slipped a black T-shirt on over his Burning Rescue pants. 

“Hm?”  
“Actually, you’re fine as is.”  
“Oh? Thanks!” Galo laughed a little, and there it was. The same smile, tinged with… he wasn’t sure what just yet.

Before he got the chance to ask again, Lio was already grabbing the house keys.

“All right, let’s go.”

* * *

First, they’d stopped at the florist’s. Galo had thought the florist had just dumped a massive folding cart of flowers on Lio, but then he watched him count out small, individual bouquets, small stuffed animals, and one large bouquet. He also watched the florist adamantly refuse payment, and Lio, just as adamantly, yet politely, insist on paying (Lio won, albeit by unceremoniously shoving the cash in the florist’s empty flowerpot doorstop, and gruffly promised to return the folding cart). 

Galo felt a little lost, yet full of admiration. It wasn’t unusual that he was, around Lio, that is. 

Their second stop was the city hospital, where most former Burnish were hospitalized, following Kray’s arrest and imprisonment. Other former Burnish, who had already gotten better since that time, enthusiastically greeted Lio and Galo as they arrived. This was when Galo learned Lio had organized this day -- one year since the day they saved the world, and the Burnish liberation. 

Galo stood in the doorways of the rooms, at first, but each former Burnish would either wave excitedly, or beckon him closer with a smile. So he grew used to standing closer to Lio’s side as he gave the adults small bouquets and the children stuffed animals, and chatted animatedly, though briefly. Lio’s expression was soft as he spoke with them, and the patients’ faces were no less aglow than Galo’s was, watching him. 

Finally, Galo followed Lio, and the former Burnish who were able to come, to a fenced-off area. A few steps after turning the corner, and Galo finally understood who the biggest bouquet was for.

A minute more of walking, and they found themselves in front of a large stone monument, where Lio placed the bouquet. A few knelt down in prayer, others began to cry. Lio did both, silently. And Galo… knelt with them, staying silent as well, and studied the monument. 

* * *

“You know, I kind of feel like I’m losing to you, sometimes.” Galo said suddenly. They were making their way home, after seeing off the other former Burnish and returning the cart. He let out a small laugh -- but his smile was lit up with pride. Lio blushed slightly.

“Why.”  
“You always do so much, for so many people, and I just… wait for stuff to happen to do any of that. You’re super cool.” Lio flushed deeper at this.

“You’re… also really cool.”  
“Heh?” 

The color of Lio’s face was now indistinguishable from the light the sun was casting.

“Ou -- our circumstances are different. And we did this all together -- we, not me.” Lio was silent immediately after, and began walking faster. 

“Hey, hold on, you can’t just say something that awesome and then run away!”  
“TRY ME.”

Galo caught up quickly and hung himself upon Lio’s shoulders. 

“Liooooooo, mister Liooooo… You’re so coooollll,” Galo whined, much to Lio’s embarrassment.   
“Stop.”  
“Mmph mmkay fibne,” he mumbled, Lio’s hand now shoved into his nose. 

Lio breathed a sigh of relief, yanking his hair tie out. _ Mm, he looks best like this after all_, Galo thought as Lio got on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“W-wait, what about here?” Galo pointed at his lips shamelessly. Lio’s you’re-really-pushing-it sigh came out, but he unexpectedly obliged anyway. Galo’s turn to blush. Lio grinned cheekily and held out his hand.

“Come on, let’s go home.”  
“Okay.”

_**You're** the cool one, after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay for me to write this. Idk I felt kind of compelled to write it, after watching the movie and really listening to the OST. I’m rather disconnected from my own family and I don’t even know where some of them are buried/where their remains are kept, only vaguely. I can’t possibly compare though, to Lio or those who have been in the situation, so I guess I’m really more Galo than Lio here. That got personal lol. Anyways. If anyone has any input on this kind of writing let me know! I am interested to hear/learn what others think.


End file.
